A Kiss of Power
by Mystic Blaze
Summary: three elementals from the US become team urameshi's new team mates, they turn everyone's lives upside down, but they also give them a lesson in love. OOCness, and bascically things that dont go with the story line. dont except flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Note! Okay sorry for the people who reviews dark in power light of soul but the story want going anywhere so I've decided to make a knew one and change some things**

**Cast**

**Storm**

**Shadow **

**Blaze**

**Hiei**

**Yoko kurama**

**Shuichi **

**Botan**

**Keiko**

**Yusuke**

**Kuwabara**

**Koenma **

**A few notes this is my story and I have decided to make yoko kurama and shuichi minamino two different people don't like don't read it.**

**Descriptions**

Storm- she's exactly what her name is, she's the only storm & weather elemental in existence. She's tall 5'10 with dark coal grey hair with black and silver tips

She has light mocha colored skin with eerie glowing eyes. Her eyes turn completely lighting strikes in them. She has a bad temper. But she's confident and knows what she wants. She had a fucked up life thought parent tried to kill her many times until she killed them. So don't mess with her or it might be the last thing you will EVER do.

Blaze- she's a very powerful fire elemental. She's rather short 5'3 (that's about five inches shorter then hiei with his hair) she has blood red hair with black streaks, she has light brown skin. With crimson eyes always in a evil look. Her eyes turn to fire when her power erupts, her attitude is fucked up but she's lived on edge her whole life. Her parents experimented on her, so she has a jagan eye and is there for telekinetic. If she doesn't like you she'll kill you.

And last but not least

Shadow- she a very powerful darkness elemental thought she doesn't believe it. She's very insecure bout her self, fueled by all the things her parents told her that she was worthless, she was a mistake. Out of them all she's the quietest, shy and sweet, but has one dark temper, she's 5'6 with curly black hair and dark violet eyes with pretty light hazel skin. Her eyes turn black with her surfacing power

Phobias

Blaze: hospitals

Shadow: whips belts ect.

Strom: losing control

Will be explained later

Chapter one: three powerful problems

The YYH crew was sitting in math class being bored, yusuke and Kuwabara

Were arguing about who was stronger while yoko and shuichi was were trying to fend of fan girls. And hiei was ignoring every one and remained impassive

(me: oh! Big word hiei: baka, you don't even know what it means, me: shut up ya short bastard, it means to remain void of emotion. shuichi appears out of nowhere and scares the shit out of me:she's correct hiei. moment of silence hiei: hn, I should kill you me: if you kill me there will be no one to write your lemons now will there he shuts up me: good on with the story)

When mrs. Yuki gets a phone call from the main office, "Hello?... really… how many… yes send then up…alrighty bye bye" she turns and addresses the class.

"well class, it seemed that we have some new, students so do be courteous to them, they're from America" she chirped happily.

"OHHHH" the class coed with excitement already conjuring up questions for the Americans.

About ten minutes later

The door opened and in walked two girls one with dark grey hair with silver and black tips, normally grey hair would make you old. But on this girl it was… sexy. She had on a grey shirt that showed of her tattoos and piercings. With ripped baggy jeans and black hat cocked to the back. The shorter of the two had long curly black hair, with dark purple eyes, tigh black jeans and a blue shirt that said _'yeah, they're real'_.

"whoa, they're hot" yelled a stupid voice (me: I'll let you guess) storm rolled her silver eyes with a expression of boredom.

"wait, weren't there suppose to be three of you" said mrs. Yuki

"well, aren't you the observant one" storm replied sarcastically

"I've been sitting in the same place for 15 minutes, are you dumb or just blind?" a cold voice called from the window. Every eye in the room snapped to the window sill. There they found a girl, relatively short with dark red and black hair. She was seated almost identically to the position that hiei takes when he's in a tree. Her eyes were closed. She wore a short black pleated skirt black arm warmer and head band. And a red shirt that says _'playing with fire' _

"oh, well, I guess I didn't see you there" mrs. Yuki replies.

"of course you didn't" she opened her eyes and met hiei's crimson clashed with crimson, she turned her head and had a small smile on her face _'kinda cute'_ she thought

Yoko was feeling particularly mischievous today, opened his mind to hiei's

'_look hiei, a woman after your own heart' yoko said _

"_what do you mean, kurama?'_

'_she even has you bad attitude' yoko said smiling _

_There was a long pause_

'_you know I'm right' yoko said softly as he noticed hiei's slight pause_

'_out of my head fox, NOW' he growled then_

Yoko laughed to himself knowing hiei knew he was right but just not wanting to admit it.

"well… anyways girls, uh you you can sit next to… shuichi"

"let me guess, cute red with green eyes" shadow said smiling softly at him it was adorable the was he blushed slightly at his comment she went sat by him and introduced herself.

"and you" mrs yuki pointed to storm

"storm" she said it emotionlessly

'yes, storm please sit buy kurama."

"now, let me guess the with golden eyes with all the pissed off fan girls" storm said thoughtfully, she smiled faintly when she heard his deep chuckle.

"how did you know" the teacher asked

"lucky" storm said and took her seat

The teacher hesitated, slightly she was uncomfortable around this girl, by the window. This same feeling happened when she spoke with hiei or his eyes happened to catch hers.

"umm, you cant sit by hiei" she said uncertainly

"hn, I'm perfectly content at the spot I'm perched in thank you" Blaze said she glared at the teacher who nodded and hastily told the class their home work assignment. The bell rang and Blaze walked towards her two friends. The walked to the window and talked till the ten minute break was up "you sure were a bitch today" storm teased Blaze smiled softly "shut up hoe" she laughed they both looked at shadow who was quiet and starring out the window. Blaze closed her eyes, and gently probed her friends thought. But she came across a smooth barrier, shadow smiled and looked ar blaze "nice try, but I learned a darkness barrier dumbass" blaze laughed "hey, you cussed" storm exclaimed they continued to talk.

With the fellas

They noticed the three craziest fan gurls glared at the three American students and started to walk towards them.

"those new girls are in for it now" yusuke mumbled resting his hands behind his head

"yes, those three will be trouble" shuichi agreed

"I wander if one will go out with me" Kuwabara said to not one in particular.

Yusuke busted out laughing.

"yeah, when they go blind, deaf, and dumb" he snickered

With the girls

They were still taking when three obviously crazed girls stormed up to them

"look, just cause you're like from America doesn't like mean you cant move in on our territory, kurama. Is. Mine" she pronounced ever word, throught clenched teeth.

The gurls tried, really they did but giggles slipped through their defenses and the doubled over with laughter.

"does it look like I give a flying fuck about your _'territory' _" storm said

Blaze became un interested she looked out the window. A red head girl was talking to blaze but, of course she wasn't listening.

"hey! I'm talking to you" the red head shrieked loudly

"I'm aware of that, I just chose not to listen" blaze sneered at her

The red head whose name was joy whipped her hand back shot it forward.

Blaze didn't move til her hand was about an inch or so away from her face. Then she moved so face that the YYH boys almost didn't catch it she some how flipped joy on her stomach while still holding her arms

"do you still want to hit me?" blaze hissed softly joy just whimpered

Blaze jerked hard on joy's arm "answer me!" she thundered

"NO!!!!" joy screamed then a distinctive **CRACK!!!** Was hear and blaze threw her arms away.

(me: haha, disposable arms! Yusuke: I swear I think you're bipolar. Me: maybe I am. BITCH!! Me: maybe you're just retarded yusuke shocked: whore!! Me:OO watery eyes yoko!! yoko appears yes? Me: he being a meanie! pointing at yusuke yoko hugs me yoko: leave her alone, she does have control over the story you know. Me: (smiling mischievously and rubbing my hands together): yes, you're all like my little puppets yusuke and yoko: O.o?)

Shadow and Storm looked at eachother and nodded they both gave the girls In front of then a hard right.

(me: haha, the girls kick ass! Blaze: you know how we do she daps me storm and shadow: hell yeah!!"

"well" –storm looked at the clock in the hall way- "its 5th period, wanna bounce,"

"yeah, this shit ie getting old quick" blaze agreed

Man, what you said, I thought you'd never ask"

They walked down, the hall and past the boys storm turned and started to walk backwards she blew yoko a kiss and smiled at he surprised look and laughed with her friends out the door,

"those girls are evil" yusuke said "I love it" he added

"those three, are not what they appear to be," yoko said with his raspy deep voice

"yes, I noticed that as well" shuichi replied mater-of-factly

"who are they?" Kuwabara inquired

Well, baka we'll will just have to find that out wont we" hiei said and smirked

(me: another big word _'inquired'_ hiei: hn, you know not what it means me: it means to ask or inquire about something dummy again shuichi appears and scares me she's right again hiei, hiei:hn)

It was about 4:30 and the girls were walking around the park by a street

Shadow saw that cute red head from earlier, in school he was ready and not really looking where he was going, a car was coming at him. At top speed the driver seemed to have no intent of stopping either. Shadow didn't think, she raced forward, and let her powers take over and teleported them to safety.

She landed on top of him,

"are you alright" she asked softly he nodded dumbfounded

"how did you do that?" he questioned

"well, umm" she was helped up by storm as shuichi was helped by his friends

"guys?" Storm said blaze and shadow looked at her "RUN!!!" she yelled they had the misfortune to break up with eachother.

"so, it begins" hiei smirked….

A/n: there you go chapter one it's a long one again I'm sorry to those for my other story it wasn't going any where so I stopped it, and I was having a little to much fun with this chapter. You may have noticed that there, are parts of the story where I stop and talk and have fun with the charcters, no I aint crazy but I though it would be fun, so if it annoys you I'll stop… maybe if you not to bitchy about it,

Holla

Ch3lly


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

Chapter 2 captured 

With shadow

She'd been running for a long time, hiding and lurking in the shadows. Shuichi was close behind her. He was faster than she thought he would be.

"Shadow?" he called her name softly trying to get her to talk so he could pinpoint where she was. She was frightened and he didn't want to scare her any more

"What do you want?" she said softly his head jerked to her direction

"I just want to talk to you" he said walking over towards her voice, when she didn't reply he said "I know what it's like to be different, shadow really, I want to help you"

"Really" she peaked her head out of the shadows "You know what its like?"

He nodded and held out his hand for her to take.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To spirit world to meet prince Koenma" he said he wrapped one arm her waist and guided her through a portal,

(Me: see how sweet was that? Shadow: I know he was sweet wasn't he? Blaze: yeah well hiei's just an asshole me: I know he thinks I'm stupid.

Hiei: I don't think I know me: really what does hindrance mean? Hiei: blank face me: it means you're bothersome and annoying. Yoko comes this time scaring all of us Yoko: she's right AGAIN hiei Kuwabara: chelle has 3 and

Hiei is still zero me: ha-ha bitch)

With Blaze

hiei had been tracking her for a while, her scent jumped all over the place it was frustrating _damn this onna _he growled to himself, it'd been hours and he still couldn't find her she was fast he'd give her that but he was faster. He jumped through the trees following the general direction of her scent. He stopped soon at a tree. To rest and gather his thoughts he remembered how she looked her attitude he liked that about her. Hn, him liking a human strange that her personality matched his perfectly.

She was short shorter then him a least long blood red and black hair in a ponytail head band short skirt and red belly shirt

'_nice legs though' he thought to himself_

'_Aww, thank you!' someone squealed inside his mind. WAIT his mind?!?_

'_Who's there' he turned every direction but saw no one _

Suddenly he was blasted from the back; it was so fast that he didn't fully dodge it, hiei ended up on his back with blaze on top of him, straddling his waist.

"You're a cutie aren't you" she said leaning her face closer. But in a flash hiei had her n her back in the same position, the blade of his katana pressed against her jugular vein.

"You're coming with me if you like it or not" he slammed the hilt of his katana down on the back of her head. Knocking her out instantly.

(Me: damn he's on his period. Blaze: man I heard that! Hiei:., women)

With storm

Being chased was fun, storm thought; she knew some thing was different about kurama, he felt different like his aura wasn't entirely human, and he would never catch unless she wished it. She soon grew tired and was about to stop when a flash of silver rushed past her, it came to fast the she didn't have time to recover, and she fell, the ground rushed up to meet her face. Storm did, however managed to use her arms to cushion her fall. She saw a pair of white feet by her eyes, slowly and surely she raised her self to her knees almost like she was kneeling before her master, and looked up, and her stormy grey eyes clashed with those smoky amber colored eyes of the legendary ex thief Yoko kurama. He whole appearance was different, his hair was still silver, but the ponytail it was in earlier has been released, and know the icy locks cascaded freely down his back. Also a pair of large fox wiggled on top of his head, as he looked at her curiously.

"Are you going to help me up, or stare at me all day" was storm's haughty reply. She couldn't stand people like him, people who thought there were the shit and they weren't

"My apologies," his gravely almost husky tone of voice slid through her body making her warm up all over.

(Me: uh-oh, a little sexual tension. Yoko: perhaps. Storm: kurama screams sexual tension, he needs to get laid big time. Yoko: O.o Me: well, yes but not as much as hiei, giggles hiei: what did you say baka onna pulls out katana me: um, nothing hiei. Nothing at all! Hiei: hn)

Kurama offered his claw tipped hand, and storm accepted the offer, he pulled her gently to her feet, but he also pulled her close up to his well, toned body.

"Are, you ready to go?" kurama asked lightly holding on to her smaller hand.

"Yes"

"Good," a lime green portal opened and the couple stepped through.

In Spirit World

Shadow and Storm were settled into an office it was big with bluish green walls and floors with pink pillars.

"Okay, if I die I defiantly don't want to end up here," storm muttered

"Its too many colors for me" shadow said, her eyes hurt just looking at all the bright, vivid colors.

Kurama and Shuichi chuckled lightly at their commentary. Just then hiei came in carrying the other woman unconscious over his shoulder. Or so they thought. When her legs shifter so that they wrapped around hiei's neck in a vice like grip, and started to squeeze the breath out of him.

When she took action, it was so fast the even hiei, known for his un human speed, was taken off guard, her legs continued to tighten. Like a boa restricting the life out of its prey.

"Okay Blaze he gets it girl, let go he's tuning blue" shadow said her usual soft tone could calm anyone down.

Upon hearing her friends request, Blaze slowly relinquished her hold on the fire demon's throat.

(Yusuke: what the hell is up with you and these big words? Me: I don't know, I'm just smart like that I guess. Hiei: quit lying to yourself. Me: you know hiei, I would kick your ass if you could actually look me in my eye. Yusuke: DAMN! Burned!!)

Hiei regained his breath an looked at the one now known as Blaze, he'd underestimated her and it was something he would never do again. Blaze walked to her friends and stood by them.

"You okay Blaze?" Storm asked a grey eye brow rose in question "What did Shorty do to you to get your panties in a twist?"

"He hit me, he just hit me with that sword of his, that shit hurt" she rubbed the sore bump on the back of her head

The boys' conversation

"Hiei, you hit her?" Yoko asked slightly amused

"Don't start with me Kitsune" hiei growled he was in no mood for the snide fox's bantering.

"Impatient weren't you?" Shuichi added, even though he and Yoko no longer shared a body they still had the same personality.

"Shut up"

"So you're all here" and annoying voice said, the big chair turned around and there sat a baby with a blue pacifier in his mouth

"AHH!!! What the hell is that?" Storm screeched

"Please lower your voice, my name is prince Koenma and you're in spirit world" the infant said. His blue pacifier bobbed when he talked.

"Did, did he just talk bad to me" Strom asked her hand going to her hip

"Mmhm, girl yeah" Blaze snapped her fingers.

(A/n: okay, if you haven't read my profile, I'm black, well part black and I use a lot of slang when I write, so just so you know)

"You know, if you were just a smidge taller I'd whoop your ass all up and down this room, so get your tone right when you talk to me" Strom said her eyes taking on a eerie silver glow as she leaned over the desk and spoke down to the now very frightened prince.

Shadow laughed nervously trying to lighten the mood

"Okay, do you wanna tell us what were doing here?" she managed to pull storm away from Koenma and having her to calm down and do her matra.

"Oh! I can answer that" a cherry voice said a young girl came flying through on a boat ore, she said baby blue hair and light pink eyes.

"Well, she certainly is enthusiastic, isn't she" Blaze muttered, shuichi leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea"

"Hi! I'm botan, you're here because we saw how shadow saved shuichi, and we were wondering what exactly you are!"

"Now wait a damn minute, you dragged us all the way here to ask us what we were!" storm surged "You could have just asked you flipping idiots"

"Strom" both Blaze and Shadow said her name in a warning tone, telling her to keep a cool head; she took deep steadying breaths and nodded her head telling them she was calm, cool, and collected.

"Well, to start off the questions. What exactly are you" shuichi asked

"We are elementals" storm said

"The strongest of our kind" shadow said

"What's an ele-elemeatal?" Kuwabara asked he and yusuke had walked in when the question was answered.

"It's elemental Kuwabara, it means of the earth, such as water, earth and air" shuichi replied his genius showing.

"Exactly red, we are what make up the earth, I am a fire elemental" Blaze said

"I am an elemental of darkness and shadows, it is great to hide in the dark" shadow said her eyes showed a inner sorry before it was replaced with a placid emotion. But not before our famous know it all red head saw it.

"And what about you storm" yusuke asked.

"I think me name says it all, I am the only storm elemental ever to walk the earth and there for I am the most powerful, and just a fair warning to all who occupy this room, I can destroy this world is I'm angry enough, so I suggest you don't stroke my anger" storm said her eyes very serious.

"Well, boys meet the newest members of team Urameshi


End file.
